round_1_industries_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Incarnation (Heroes Character)
Incarnation (stylized as I N C A R N A T I O N) is a unused character and was the secondary antagonist of Heroes Justice. It is a godlike entity that remains as a evil, chaotic helmet that resembles Jason, Romeo and Alphonse's helmets. Its true identity was never revealed and it remains simply as a helmet, although it has a second form which is his muscular humanoid form. It was made by the Darken race (2012-2016). He is the official kidnapper of Annastastia. Origin Ever since the Darken race has appeared from Heroes 1 to Heroes Battlefortress, they were making a plan to make a evil entity to cause chaos in Michigan. After years of developing the entity, they finally made it and locked it in the storage room until it's picked up by a person who enters their base. After Jason and friends defeats Darkman and his people, the Darken race was erased by the heroes, but their buildings still exist, although it's left in greenery for years. After the years has past, the helmeted entity is still locked in the storage room, until it was finally picked up by a mentally ill Maxus. The origin of the chaotic entity was explained by Kasumi. Kasumi has discover this creepy thing while the Darken race was battling with the new heroes. She was the first human to enter one of their buildings and discover the creepy entity in the storage room. Kasumi never picked it up, as if she doesn't know what it does and what it is. Appearance Incarnation's appearance is depicted as a evil entity inside a black helmet that looks like Jason, Romeo and Alphonse's helmets. It has two creepy looking eyes. Although it just remains as a helmet, it also has a second form which is a muscular humanoid form known as "Incarnated Incarnation". Its superpower is chaos and darkness. He sends in chaos by shooting out laser vision (that acts like a laser gun), explosions, fire and other various chaotic abilities across Michigan. He also sends in Darkness by bringing in red/black clouds and haunted things. Role In Heroes Justice Incarnation takes the role as the secondary antagonist of the game, while Hollowment takes the role as the main antagonist and Maxus takes the role as the third antagonist. Negaman wasn't evolved in the plot, as if he's taking a vacation from villainy. His origin was explained by Ariel in the middle of the game. Once it was unleashed by Maxus, Incarnation starts causing chaos around Michigan. A heroic Liberty came to fight with Maxus while Sonic and Knight have to find a way to defeat Incarnation. After Liberty defeats Maxus, Incarnation makes a huge explosion while he and Maxus teleports away to their empire. Liberty, Sonic, Knight and the rest of the citizens and heroes manages to escape out of Michigan, including Jason. Development Of The Character Kidtendo made a early drawing of Incarnation, which is a giant spider like figure that is made out of black sand. He showed it to his friends and some of them sort of liked it. One of them says that Incarnation looks like the Mind Flayer from Stranger Things. He then made a new and final drawing of the main antagonist, which is a black helmet with creepy eyes. Trivia * Incarnation's appearance and characteristics loosely resembles Majora's Mask from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * Incarnation's appearance looks way more terrifying than Majora's Mask's appearance due to its/his eyes. * Incarnation is classified as "The Embodiment of Invasion". * Before his final model exist, he was going to be like this spider-like figure that loosely resembles the Mind Flayer from Stranger Things. Category:Characters